


Confession

by TruffleBrownies



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Nick found Greg being drunk at the bar and offered a ride.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this show since 2011. just re-watched and yes i fell in love with these two again. uwu
> 
> take places in season 2 after episode "Stalker"

Tonight was a slow night since it's his day off, so Nick went hanging out around at few bars alone. He should go home unless he found some drunk man that was babbling stuff with the mojito glass in his hand, even though the man's head was stuck to the glass counter.

And that man turned out to be Sanders— Greg Sanders, his co-worker and DNA analyst in the lab. It's definitely him with those black tee, tight jeans and his blonde bedhair that was really... Greg. Guessed he's out of his shift early tonight, there wasn't any case as far as he knew from Warrick. Nick didn't ought to care about him, still, he knew he didn't want Greg to go home with anyone like this.

Nick sighed, walking to him before patting Greg's back gently. "Hey."

"Hi..." Greg turned around and looked up at Nick with the cutest, sweetest grin on his face along with his rosy cheeks from the alcohol. Nick knew that Greg drank a lot that his cheery brown eyes weren't so half-lidded that they weren't able to focus anything. But when they stared at him, he felt that his heart skipped a beat.

Nick shook his head, trying to refocused as he touched his heated cheek. "How many drinks did you have? You're wasted, man."

Greg moaned softly, shaking his head. "Nah, just a few, ask him." He babbled as he pointed to the bartender that was shaking his head at Nick. Actually, Greg didn't point to the bartender in the right direction so Nick assumed he was pretty drunk.

He shook his head to himself before pulled Greg's slender arm slightly. "You should go home now. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Greg got up and stumbled into his arms, dreamy eyes looking up at him with the same grin as before. Nick had to tell himself to breathe and stop his heartbeat for going too fast. God, is it just his own thoughts or Greg's lips were red like he's wearing lipstick and making it looks so kissable?

"Fine, I'll go with you..." Greg said eventually.

"Great."

It took few moments to bring a drunk guy to Nick's car, placing him on the passenger seat. Greg was babbling something that Nick couldn't translate it right, even though his eyes were already closed and his head was heavy against the window. Nick knew the kid was such a talker, but he didn't expect it when he's drunk too.

"Alright, where's your place?" Nick asked.

"Vegas," Greg mumbled.

"Dude, we're all in Vegas." Nick rolled his eyes. Knowing that he'd never get an answer all night, he decided to drive to his own place. Nick was a private man, and he did aware of letting people into his house much more since the stalker incident. But he didn't expect drunk Greg to come this fast.

They were just co-workers, maybe friends, but not that close to bring him home when he's drunk with no intention to... get laid.

The truth is; he knew he had a crush on this kid, he wouldn't take advantage of him. He knew it must be stupid to take it seriously since Greg always flirts with other people than him. But Nick still had a feeling for him in the way he never had for other guys before.

He parked his car in front of his house and poked Greg softly. "We're here."

Greg rubbed his eyes sleepily. "How do you know my place?"

"I don't. It's my place."

"Ohhh... do you want to do something to me?" Greg teased, whispering in his drunk-low tone that didn't scary at all. "Just gonna warn ya, I'm not a police but we catch a lot of bad guys..."

Nick nearly snorted as he shook his head with a smile. "I know, I know. You were just terrible at giving directions. Come on." 

He looked around to be sure that there are no neighbors around before he decided to carry Greg in bride-position into his house after the kid's legs were unstable and got him wobbling. It was just easier to carry, and he was surprised that Greg was lighter than he looked, even he already looked skinny under the lab gown and his weird t-shirts.

"You're lighter than I thought," Nick said as he placed Greg on the sofa.

"Yeah?" Greg giggled. "And you're warm. I gotta say, you're pretty much like my crush."

"Oh?" Nick cocked his brow, even his heart was a bit in pain as he picturing Greg having someone in mind. He refused to care about it and brought a glass of water to Greg. "Your crush, huh."

Greg nodded, drinking all the water before rested his head on the back, smiling at Nick. "Yeah, yeah, sorry if it makes you feel offended. You're so gentle, I just wish Nick would be gentle to me too. You look sooooo much like him — your face, your voice, your warmth..." 

"...Yeah,"

Nick was surprised and a bit shocked that Greg thought that he was someone alike. Just because he didn't care him much like this at work? Wow. Just wow. Warrick told him about this before; How could they know you like them if you normally act nothing around, Nicky? and Nick just realized how it became at this moment. Still, he was very delighted to hear that Greg had a crush on him too.

Nick stood in silence with a smile on his face, being a good listener to Greg that, technically, confessing his love about Nick to him. It was as adorable as making him felt guilty. He didn't even remember something he said, but Greg remembered it all and it hurt when he said; "so because of that, I don't think that he'll ever like me back. Maybe he might even hate me."

"Well, uh, I'm pretty sure he... don't," Nick said quietly.

Greg ducked his head to his side. "We can have sex if you want. I'm sorry I told you about that stuff."

Nick snorted, actually, he choked. "No. You're too drunk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, get some rest."

"Mmm. You really sound like Nick..." Greg mumbled as he shifted himself to lay down on the mattress and closed his eyes. "but thank you for taking care of me."

Because I am Nick, and if I don't bring you home I have no idea how you could get back to yours. Nick thought, shaking his head in adoration before leaned down to kiss Greg's forehead softly.

"Night, Greggo."

"Mmm..." Greg whined softly before he dozed off. Somewhere deep in his brain asked himself that— when did he tell his name to this stranger?

////

Greg woke up with a terrible headache and a nauseous feeling. Good thing he had a trashcan beside the sofa to throw up in. After he cleaned himself and cleared his head a little bit, he still didn't remember much about last night.

But this blanket and sofa made him knew that this definitely wasn't his house. — He recalled going home with someone that looked like Nick very much, and some stupid love confessions. Not the thing you tell to strangers when you expect some one night stand, but still.

He sighed before took some of the hangover-cure pills on the coffee table in front of him, and that's when he heard the voice.

"You're up. How are you feeling?"

His jaw dropped. At first he thought it's his imagination; it's not. Nick Stokes. Right there.

Oh no, he's fucked.

"G, you okay?"

"I'm not!" Greg groaned, voice bit harshed from vomiting. "Listen, if I said something stupid last night, it's because I was drunk. There's nothing, just forget it."

"How could I forget it? You told me I'm handsome." Nick gave him a teasing smile and earned a blush on Greg's cheeks.

"Stop." Greg pouted. The kid was like he's going to cry. How cute...

Now it's Nick who didn't stop. "And I will remember everything you told me. Just want you to know that I'm just surprised."

".... I hate you."

"C'mon, you didn't say this last night."

Greg just wanted to die or disappear right now so he could stop blush at Nick's words. He felt like he's going to cry, hot tears forming in his eyes. "Just, please forget it. I was just saying random things."

"Hey, listen, G. The thing is; One, people mostly tell their true feelings when they're drunk. So I know you didn't just say 'random things' and two..." Nick walked towards the sofa and sit next to him, so close that Greg could feel his heart beating fast. "I want to hear them when you're sober to make sure that I could say it back."

Greg blinked, trying to process then his jaw slacked when he finally realized. "O- oh, uh- I..."

"...?" Nick stared at him, waiting mutely.

Greg took a deep breath before said it out, full consent. "I like you."

"That's what I need to hear," Nick whispered. before Greg could say anything, he leaned in and planted a kiss on Greg's forehead again before tugged him into a cuddle. "I like you too, G."

Greg felt heat flushed over his face when he nuzzled to the crook of Nick's neck as he murmured, "I- I thought you hate me."

"Silly," Nick laughed.

"It's your fault!" The other whined.

"Fine, fine, sorry." Nick pulled back to stare at _his_ little analyst with a soft smile. "Still think I hate you?"

Greg grinned, "Maybe a breakfast will help me think."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> i wish theres some people left in this fandom lol ;-;  
> WASH YOUR HANDS, WEAR A MASK AND BEWARE CORONA VIRUS!


End file.
